belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasmin Raedler
Yasmin Raedler (This character was created by Belle) Astra and Elita better known as Yasmin and Yvonne are the daughters of Hiller Eduard Voldemārs and Lilita Rebane. History Hiller and the twins mother Lilita were very young when they met, she was seventeen and he was twenty. It was not love at first sight for either of them, by any means. Lilita Madara Rebane is a Dark Witch, she is not the stereotypical version either. No one knows Lili's business, but everyone in Latvia think they know something about Vītols. In Latvian Vītols means Willow. Lili was born in Estonia, she learned the Latvian language as a child when her family went into hiding. Hiller and Vītols were forced to work together, they had taken a very high paying hit on a foreign Ministry Official. It naturally lead to fighting first, the fighting called the attention of Aurors. Instead of leaving, something neither Vītols nor Hiller are known for. They fought back. They did not stop fighting each other, they broke to save the others lives so they could be the one to take it. It was romantic. In the end they were too wounded to keep fighting each other, they had themselves patched up but vowed it would end in bloodshed. Yasmin was born exactly nine months later, she was born thirteen minutes before Yvonne. Hiller and Vītols did not raise their daughters, Hiller's brother Alfons Voldemārs, and Alfons' wife Genoveva Raedler have been their mother and father since infancy. Yasmin and Yvonne were raised in Balvi, Latvia. They were born August 3rd 6:15 and 6:28 am, Yasmin is everything Yvonne is, and more. Yvonne is in-your-face about it, Yasmin is demure, refined. Alfons and Genoveva have always agreed that they look enough like Hiller and Vītols they do not have to ever tell the truth. Genoveva is bothered by keep this secret, she gave the twins her name to confuse them if they looked into their ancestry. She is not hiding anything from them, but they do not know that Genoveva is not their mother and Alfons is not their father. The Raedlers are multilingual, Yasmin and Yvonne were taught German, and Latvian, English last preparing for enrollment in school. Yasmin is younger sister to Genoveva's daughter Sabrina. Yasmin has the "not-so-good" relationship with her older sister. She unintentionally ostracizes her finding it is strange to have this other sister who is not her twin. |-|Etymology= |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Yasmin, and Yvonne are twins, fraternal twins. Yvonne has brown hair, and Yasmin has blonde hair. The Raedler twins both have bright blue eyes, the eyes of their father. Yasmin has dirty blonde hair, it is very straight. It brushes past her shoulders and is usually always worn down. Yasmin has blue eyes, light, and very much like her father's, very much like Yvonne's. She is eight inches shorter than Yvonne. Personality Yasmin takes after her father Alfons in his quiet, intimidating, silent confidence. She is like her mother Genoveva Raedler with a combination of cute ferocity, that is very rarely seen. Yasmin is a hard worker, she loves to read, and loves a strict regimen. She, not unlike Yvonne, and Sabrina, was tutored as soon as she began comprehending language, she can speak Latvian and German fluently. Yasmin's work ethic pays off in her advanced reading level, she has a tendency to be repressed emotionally. Relationships |-|Family= Alfons Voldemārs Genoveva Raedler Sabrina Yvonne Raedler |-|Friends and Acquaintances= Possessions Category:Characters Category:Female Category:EESM